priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Co-de Nendoroids
'''PriPara Nendoroid Co-de '''is a series of figurines manufactured by Good Smile Company. Characters confirmed to have at least one release are as follows: * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Reona West * Faruru Bokerdole All of the characters have removable head and body parts, so the user can switch up their appearance as they deem fit. Different coords featured across the PriPara franchise are also available as removable parts, enabling users to experiment with different coord match-ups. Product description Nendoroid Co-de figures look similar to the original Nendoroids, chibi PVC figurines of popular anime characters. Nendoroid Co-de are different as unlike their predecessors, the poses are fixed and come separated into 4 specific parts that can be swapped between other Nendoroid Co-de figures; head, upper garment, lower garment, and shoes. Nendoroid Co-de Heads and expressions can be swapped with normal Nendoroids, allowing for more combinations across a range of anime characters. Products Laala Manaka - Cutie Ribbon Co-de *Set to be released June 2015. *Features Laala in her Cutie Ribbon Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. * This, along with the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Co-de, are the first Nendoroid Co-de release, not just for PriPara but in the entire Nendoroid history. Laala Manaka - Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Co-de *Set to be released June 2015. *Features Laala in her Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. *This, along with the Cutie Ribbon Co-de, are the first Nendoroid Co-de release, not just for PriPara but in the entire Nendoroid history. Mirei Minami - Magical Clown Co-de *Set to be released July 2015 *Features Mirei in her Magical Clown Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Mirei Minami - Candy Alamode Cyalume Co-de *Set to be released July 2015 *Features Mirei in her Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Sophie Hojo - White Swan Co-de *Set to be released July 2015 *Features Sophie in her White Swan Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Sophie Hojo - Holic Trick Cyalume Co-de *Set to be released July 2015 *Features Sophie in her Holic Trick Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Shion Todo - Eternal Punk Co-de *Set to be released September 2015 *Features Shion in her Eternal Punk Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Shion Todo - Baby Monster Cyalume Co-de *Set to be released September 2015 *Features Shion in her Baby Monster Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Dorothy West - Twin Gingham D Co-de * Set to be released October 2015. * Features Dorothy in her Twin Gingham Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Dorothy West - Fortune Party D Cyalume Co-de * Set to be released October 2015. * Features Dorothy in her Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Leona West - Twin Gingham L Co-de * Set to be released October 2015. * Features Leona in his Twin Gingham Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Leona West - Fortune Party L Cyalume Co-de * Set to be released October 2015. * Features Leona in his Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord, and includes a special Friends Ticket to be used in the PriPara arcade game. Faruru Bokerdole - Marionette Mu Cyalume Co-de * Set to be released January 2016. * Features Faruru in her Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord. Aroma Kurosu - Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Co-de * Features Aroma in her Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord. Mikan Shiratama - Silky Heart Cyalume Co-de * Features Mikan in her Silky Heart Cyalume Coord. Gallery Laala 203a2215af70b7471376cf38e59281a8.jpg|Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Co-de B42cf99ea52f1e008a546f0c4d9bfe58.jpg|Cutie Ribbon Co-de NendoroidLaala+stickers.jpg Bonus sample.jpg|Laala's Co-de Nendoroid's with bonus pre-order stickers on it. Nendo code L.png|Laala with all the other coords on. 236182.jpg|Laala's Nendoroid Announcement 30060.jpg Laala-Nendo-06.jpg Laala-Nendo-14.jpg Laala-Nendo-13.jpg Laala-Nendo-12.jpg Laala-Nendo-11.jpg Laala-Nendo-10.jpg Laala-Nendo-09.jpg Laala-Nendo-08.jpg Laala-Nendo-07.jpg Laala-Nendo-05.jpg Laala-Nendo-04.jpg Laala-Nendo-03.jpg Laala-Nendo-02.jpg Laala-Nendo-01.jpg Mirei Nendoroid-MireiVER.jpg|Candy Alamode Cyalume Co-de NendoroidMireiVER2.jpg|Magical Clown Co-de NendoroidMirei+Sophy.jpg Nendo code M.png|Mirei with the other coords on Sophie NendoroidSophyVER.jpg|Holic Trick Cyalume Co-de NendoroidSophyVER2.jpg|White Swan Co-de NendoroidMirei+Sophy.jpg Nendo code S.png|Sophie with the other coords on Shion NendoroidShionVER.jpg|Baby Monster Cyalume Co-de NendoroidShionVER2.jpg|Eternal Punk Co-de Dorothy DorothyNendoroidCode.jpg a316ad640eaea6985f5bcb9564afe1f5.jpg|Fortune Party D Cyalume Co-De 604002ddee87ff575fdfc89d1510a4ac.jpg|Twin Gingham D Co-De Leona LeonaNendoroidCode.jpg 0d6a82eb2c09910620ee7449ac10da0e.jpg|Fortune Party L Cyalume Co-De 9a60e0f353ae224fff2ea91a550a714e.jpg|Twin Gingham L Co-De Faruru O0515048813540659043.jpg CYqudl2UoAAxLLI.jpg|Falulu and Lala. QPKn0nZRjJU.jpg Other GS shop bonus.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers a829734584cfab9cb92f5845d32d185c.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers 65d393e09fe0e2579cb88fe58e68c676.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers e1831b213178cc2d561287f98015fd02.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers 53a16c1a0287c1bcf8bc6ae28082e33b.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers 7bdd2abc1a3fd1fa0c2303934ce2526b.jpg|Bonus pre-order accessory stickers NendoroidCode.jpg 9056a5bb16cd138357400a4352d0011c.jpg tumblr_nk0pkiohhe1tfeo0do1_500.jpg|Nendoroid Co-de logo Category:Merchandise Category:Images of Merchandise Category:Nendoroids Category:Co-de Nendoroids Category:Merchandise Items